All's Fair
by lpride21
Summary: The conclusion to the finals of the Sinnoh Conference. Did Ash win the six on six double battle? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Electric Tale of Pikachu, Pokémon Adventure or any other pieces of information I use from Pokémon**

**Warning: Spoilers for those who are not kept up with Japanese episode also information will change in this story if something I have written conflicts with the anime up to the Sinnoh Conference.**

**A/N: Okay here is the start of the new version. This one is un-beta so expect many mistakes. If any are obvious, please send me a pm or review about it. The when the beta version appears my first story will update for the last time to tell everybody about this story. At the end of this chapter, rules for OC's will appear I would rather like it if you send it to me pm but anyway is possible. Enjoy this first chapter.**

"Return Gliscor," the trainer said as he raised his Poké Ball to chest-level as the ball emitted a red light that surrounded said Pokémon. The trainer standing at five feet two, wore a pair of red sneakers with a white sole, black stripe design through the middle, and a black tongue, and a pair of blue jeans tucked inside his sneaker with two sets of pockets underneath the other. He wore a zipped up, dark blue, white high collar, sleeveless vest with a yellow stripe across the chest, a white undershirt, and also a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with green wristband. His spiky ebony stick out in random directions underneath his official Pokémon League, red cap with a black stripe from front to back and a blue half Poké Ball symbol. His tan face was blank as his auburn eyes showed all the grieve that was being pent-up.

On the other side his, opponent mirrored his actions returning a blue Pokémon with a swirl on its abdomen. This trainer, at five feet three, wore a pair of blue sneakers with a dark blue midsole and a white sole. His gray pants were baggy on him as they cover the top part of his shoes. He also wore a long sleeve blue jacket zipped halfway down with black sleeves with blue cuffs and a gray-blue undershirt. His purple hair barely touched his shoulder on his light tan head and had black eyes as cold as ice.

"And another one of the Ash's Pokémon has fallen in this semi-final match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City. Now is the fifteen minute break as Ash has three Pokémon unable to battle," said an exited voice that rang through the stadium.

The two Pokémon trainers made there way to different corners of the stage. Ash tilted his cap down to make sure zero visual eye contact was able with anybody as Pikachu followed closely behind him.

His departure soon transition to the dome stadium at where the Sinnoh League are held as the cameras switch screens for the viewers before a commercials was broadcast on the globally cast event.

"Are you sure this is the boy you want us to watch," a random voice spoke up in the dim lit room watching the telecast.

"Yes he is. Soon his fifteenth birthday will come. At that time we will make are presence known to him," a deeper voice spoke out.

"But, are you sure sir. Right now, he is nothing special. Do you reall...," the person would have continued to speak if it was not for the glare sent to him effectively shutting him up.

Satisfied with the silence in the room as they waited for the break to finish, the man began to think to himself. _'Hmm...What will you do now, Ash?'_ was his thoughts as he stared at the television as his right hand stroke the fur on a feline-like creature.

On Ash's sideline, two people at a bench watched as he passed them without any acknowledgment to their existence. The taller of the two at five ten sitting on the bench wore tan pants tucked into blue and white sneakers, a green shirt and an orange and brown open vest. He had a light brown skin tone with spiked up brown hair and squinted eyes. He was Ash's closest friend, Brock Harrison.

Standing beside the bench was a young blue-eyed girl standing at four eleven. Her blue hair draped down past her shoulders with two yellow clips on each side of her head. She wore a pink cheerleader outfit with a pink pompom in each hand. To her right were her five of her Pokémon in similar outfits cheering on Ash. Piplup and Parchirisu stood on opposite sides of Mamoswine with Cyndaquil on top of Mamoswine's head occasionally glaring and being glared at by Piplup. The only Pokémon to her right was her newly evolved Luppony who help her to the Top 16 of the Super Contest. Her name is Dawn.

As Ash passed the two for the locker room, Dawn attempted to follow only to feel pressure on her right shoulder. Startle, Dawn turned around for her to see Brock was the one preventing her to continue. She opened her mouth to protest, but before a syllable produced out; the Pokémon Breeder in-training had already started. "Dawn...I know you want to help, but right now he needs some space," he explained.

After a few seconds, Dawn sighed in defeat at his logic and followed Brock back to bench to wait for the break to end.

"Damn it!" a voice shouted at as it echoed in the empty locker room. He kept saying the same word over as he punched transferred right to left. "Damn it!" left, "Damn it!" right, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he shouted as he finally felt the pain of bone connecting with metal.

"Pikapi?" Ash's yellow rodent best friend, Pikachu, asked him. Silence was the only answer Ash returned. Pikachu was about to speak again, until he noticed the tears began to fall from his chin.

A hallow chuckle left the mouth of Ash before he continue his monologue. "You know something, I should be happy right now. For the first time in my career, I have made it to the Top 4 in a league. But...but, I can believe how humiliating this is. To him, only him," as he openly spoke out his thoughts.

Pikachu become openly worried as he started to draw nearer to his depressed trainer. Only a few centimeters away before the electric rodent jumped backwards as Ash took one more swing at the locker.

"Maybe...maybe I should just quit," Ash said barely above a whisper. "Paul's just going to beat me in the end. Why should I let you guys suffer anymore. There's always n-Ahhh!" Pikachu, unable to take anymore of Ash's self-petty, unleashed a Thunderbolt on Ash. Few seconds, later Ash picked himself up before glaring at his starter while screaming, "What was that for?!"

Pikachu met Ash with a defiant glare of his own. "Pika Pikachu Chu Pika," Pikachu said to his face.

Ash surprised at what he heard took a step back. "You...you really believe that?" hesitantly asked Ash. After those words were spoken, five popping noises occurred simultaneously as each one of his Pokémon stood before him. "Al-all of you thinks that?" His question was answered by a nodded by all his Pokémon.

Ash's eyes began to water at the support his Pokémon were giving him. Taking his right hand, he wiped away the tears as he opened his mouth. "Okay guys, if you believe in me than so will I! Let's take down Paul!" he shouted as his Pokémon joined in the cheer.

Inside a white house with a red roof, a woman with light brown hair in her early thirties sat down on a couch in front of a television set. The screen showed to trainers staring at each other across a grass field with a Pokémon of front of each other. Right now, all her attention is on the trainer wearing a red cap. A small smile graced her lips at what she saw. _'It looks like my baby is back to normal,' _she thought as the match began to intensify.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded with anew morale. The Predator Pokémon made a loop in the air before accelerating down on its prey with a white light surrounding its body.

"Counter with Smog, Magmortar," Paul ordered. The large Fire-type Pokémon opened its mouth to let out a gray cloud in front of itself.

Ash only smirked at this action. "Now spin!" he shouted out. Heeding to his command, tucking in his wings as he made parallel with the ground, he began to rotate. Soon its body looked like a drill as it torn through the air. When Staraptor neared the Smog attack, the smog sucked into the Aerial Ace covering Staraptor's body once it hit Magmortar in the stomach.

A cloud of smoke obstructed everybody's view of the two Pokémon. Suddenly, Staraptor appeared from the smoke. The smoke dispersed, the Blast Pokémon was on one knee clutching its stomach. Its breath came out short and fast as it was on the edge of consciousness.

Scowling at the weakness at his Pokémon, Paul brought up his Poké Ball and returned Magmortar. Staraptor flew over to Ash as Paul summoned Electabuzz out to the field.

"Wow folks! Ash was able to damage one of Paul's Pokémon almost to submission. This folks look like a different Ash than the one before. Can Ash pull the amazing comeback?" the MC shouted to the pack crowd at the stadium.

The referee looked at the two Pokémon as he lifted the flag's before saying, "Red trainer's Electabuzz versus green trainer's Staraptor...Begin!"

Right after the words were spoken, Paul took the offensive. "Electabuzz shoot it down with Thunder!" he ordered. Lightning began to surge in between its two antennas gathering energy before jutting out a flying-type Pokémon.

"Staraptor dodge with Quick Attack," Ash pleaded. Luckily, for them, Staraptor got the command just in time. Staraptor move towards Electabuzz as a white streak was left behind.

Not to be discouraged, Electabuzz continued to unleash one Thunder after another aimed at its speedy target.

Staraptor quickly changed its trajectory as he zigzagged across the grass field avoiding each single attempt. As he neared his target, the attacks came closer only missing by millimeters. Just as Staraptor struck Electabuzz, one of Electabuzz's Thunder attack hit. Both Pokémon recoiled backwards as the opposite's attack connected.

Electabuzz was the first to recover as Paul ordered it to use Thunderpunch. The Lightning-type Pokémon rushed forward with electricity surging around its right fist as Staraptor tried to shake off the super-effective attack from his system.

Right as Electabuzz swung down it heard another command. "Staraptor use Close Combat," Ash commanded. Electabuzz's arm went diagonally only to miss and then be struck with a left wing to the face. Enraged by the counterattack, Electabuzz activated a Thunderpunch on its left fist and engaged a hand-to-hand fight against the Predator Pokémon.

Both Pokémon swung and duck the other's punch or kick. The two seemed at a stalemate until Electabuzz landed an upward blow to Staraptor's head. Staraptor used the momentum to hit a back flip kick underneath Electabuzz's chin with his left talon.

On the sidelines, Brock began to smile as his left ear became temporarily deaf from Dawn and her Pokémon's cheering. _'Looks like Ash is back to his old self,'_ he thought as the match began to heat up.

Taking the lack of moving as an opportunity, Ash yelled his next command. "Now fly in the air and use Brave Bird!"

Taking its masters words to heart, Staraptor flew up in the air before being engulfed in flames. The flying-type Pokémon dive-bombed straight towards it target. As it neared, the flames blew off as he tucked in his wings and glowed blue.

"Defend with Protect," Paul said as if ice flowed through his veins. Mere seconds before the attack, Electabuzz raised both arms as a protective green barrier surrounded it. Staraptor collided start into the dome. He continued to push, trying to use his beak like a needle.

"You can do it Staraptor! Push through!" Ash cheered on his Pokémon to brake through the defensive barrier.

Staraptor began to push with new ferocity as the Protect gave in some more.

Paul began to think at high speeds, desperate to prevent that bird from damaging his Pokémon. A moment later, a smirk graced his face at his plan. "Electabuzz, bring down the barrier and grasp onto Staraptor's Wings," he directed.

Obeying his command, Electabuzz lowered his hands. The pent up energy unleashed as Staraptor drilled into Electabuzz's stomach. Fighting through the pain, Electabuzz was able to get a firm grip onto his wings.

"Now Thunder," Paul ordered. Using the last of its energy, a bright light erupted from stadium blinding every person at the stadium. The light still left many people seeing stars, but all were able to here the next announcement.

"Both Electabuzz and Staraptor are unable to battle."

"...Amazing! That folks is all I can say for the display we have just seen. It has seems like the ashes that Ash was in the beginning have been reborn into a glorious flame. Not only was Staraptor able to come to a draw with a Pokémon with the advantage, but also damaged another one to exhausting. Will Ash continue this turn around?" the MC said in one breath before falling over at the lack of oxygen.

Both trainers had surprised expressions on their faces as they stare upon their unconscious Pokémon. Simultaneously, they raised their hand and returned their respective Pokémon to their Poké Ball.

_'Thank you Staraptor. You were able to injure Magmortar and eliminate Electabuzz. Take a good long rest as your sacrifice won't be in vain,'_ Ash thought as he put the Poké Ball back onto his belt. Moving his hand around his belt, Ash already decided on the next Pokémon he will use.

The crowd watched on as the pair threw their Poké Ball at the same time.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle."

"I choose you Monferno."

The Pokémon in front of Ash appeared to look like a monkey with orange fur and white fur around his neck. It also has red and blue markings on its face, gold armbands, and a long tail ending in a red flame bouncing from one foot to another. Monferno stopped its pre-ritual at it looked up to its opponent.

The bipedal bear-like Pokémon looked down at its next victim. The Pokémon covered in brown fur all over its body expect for its light tan muzzle and ring on its stomach. The Hibernator Pokémon long arms contrasted with its short feet and small puffy tail.

The MC was able to pick himself up after his huge extortion. Looking down on the field, his eyes widened at what displayed itself. "Oh no! It looks like Paul is trying to finish this match. His Ursaring has already taken out two of Ash's Pokémon. Will Ash be able to stop Paul's powerhouse?" he asked the crowd.

The referee looked at the two Pokémon. Seeing that both were ready for battle, he raised both of the flags. "Red trainer's Ursaring versus green trainer's Monferno...begin!" he shouted.

Wanting to finish the match as fast as possible, Ash was the first to speak. "Monferno use Mach Punch!" he ordered. The Playful Pokémon took one-step, before clearing the distance between the two with its right fist cocked back.

Paul's face crumple for a second at the speed being displayed, but regained his composure for the counterattack. "Ursaring strike it down with Hammer Arm," he said.

Right after Monferno's fist buried into the gut of Ursaring, Ursaring's right arm glowed white. With one downward strike, Monferno hit the ground and bounced up from the force.

"Continue with Slash," was Paul's next order. Wincing from the super-effective attack, the bear-like Pokémon batted Monferno away with its left glowing claws.

"Monferno!" Ash yelled in fright as it rolled across the grassy field until it was right in front of Ash again. _'I can't afford to lose another Pokémon at this point,'_ Ash thought to himself. "Monferno return," Ash said as he raised his Poké Ball at it. The red light emitted from the ball returning it to live to fight another fight.

"You too, Ursaring," Paul ordered duplicating the actions of Ash. Again, the field was void of Pokémon as they choose their next Pokémon. "Stand by for battle, Magmortar," Paul said releasing the injured Blast Pokémon.

Ash looked down to his first Pokémon. "Alright buddy, you're next," he said as Pikachu made its way onto the battlefield.

"Next battle, red trainer's Magmortar versus green trainer's Pikachu...begin!" Once those words left the referee's mouth, Magmortar lifted both of its cannon like arms and fire off Flamethrower at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge," Ash frantically ordered. Pikachu, utilizing his speed, began to race around the attack while heading in his opponent's direction. Magmortar did not let up; followed Pikachu with Flamethrower.

_'Think Ash! It is better not to harm it physically or Pikachu will suffer from burn like the last time. That only leaves me with Thunderbolt to attack. I need a way to bait Paul in,' _he thought as Pikachu continued to dodge.

_**'That's all, I'll take over then,' a mysterious voice said in Ash's head.**_

"Wha~" was all Ash manage to say before his eyes widen. Each one of his iris enlarged and his chocolate brown eyes became total black. Suddenly, his whole body slumped down like a puppet whose strings were cut. All motion stopped at the stadium as Ash's body stop all movement.

Ash's eyes widen as he lifted his head to found himself in a new area. Ash's body floated in midair in as he looked at his surroundings. Hues of red, violet, and black mixed together with specks of light making seem he was in outer space. "Who...where am I!?" he yelled to the heavens trying to find an answer as he spun his body in chaotic direction.

As he continued to look for anybody, the voice spoke up again. **'Nobody else is here. Not your annoying friends nor Pikachu or any of our other Pokémon just you and me, one on one.'**

Ash turned to where he thought he heard a voice only to shriek in fright. Before him, an image began to take form. After a few seconds, a mirror image of Ash stood before with the only difference being the look of malice in his ebony eyes and his hair spiked up instead of down with his body surround by a dark indigo aura.

Ash hesitantly raised his finger at his reflection and asked, "A-are you me?" Ash's only answer was silence. Taking the silence as a no, he continued to speak. "If you're not me than why you look like me, why you talking to me, and where am I!" he finally shouted. Ash took a few deep breaths after his rant.

The other Ash only shook his head as his raised his hand with three fingers up in the air. **'Starting with your last question, we are in a piece of your mind. Next, YOU are talking to me because you called for help and I'm here to answer. Finally, the reason why I look like you is because I've forgotten my original form and to differ myself from you I copied the last person to host this body,'** he spoke out while closing each finger. Ash could only give a confused look back at his counterpart. **'Idiot, remember the incident that happen a year back,'** he asked.

Ash began to think back to what he was doing a year back. Memories flooded him of his journey in Kanto, facing down each of the Frontier Brains.

_Flashback_

_Ash Ketchum ran down the hallways of the underground chamber. Fresh in his mind was the story told to him by the Pyramid King Brandon. _

"_There was once a great empire that tried to concur the world by utilizing a legendary Pokémon called Ho-Oh...Pokélantis...Pokélantis was completely destroyed after it occur the Ho-Oh's wrath, but the King of Pokélantis supposedly escape and vowed revenge on the Ho-Oh by sealing it in a stone orb and placing it underground to be left there for all entirety..."_

_Ash began to reach the end while thinking, 'I'll be able to catch that Ho-Oh with my Pokémon.'_

_Reaching the end, Ash placed his hands on it trying to found a way in. Suddenly, Ash yelped as both he and Pikachu were launched inside._

_Ash opened his eye only to see darkness as he groggily stood back up. Once he was up right, lights flickered on as each torch magically lit. A humongous statue of a man sitting on a throne, but Ash's attention was what was underneath. Ash walked up to the stone orb with a purple gem in the middle. _

"_Is that the stone orb?" he asked himself_

"_Pika," his best friend answered._

"_I wonder if there is a Ho-Oh in here?" he said staring at the orb. "Let's find out," he said with a grin as he lifted the orb above his head with both hands. "Ho-oh come out here!"_

"_Stop!" yelled Brandon as he found entry into the chamber with May, Max, and Brock not far behind. "You don't know what you're doing."_

_As Brandon said that, the stone orb began to rattle in Ash's hands. _

_**'Light…come forth from the darkness,'**_

_Ash's last memory was a shining purple light from the orb._

_End Flashback_

Then his brain clicked, remembering his first challenge against Brandon, Regirock versus Sceptile, being called a coward, the same empty space as before because of one mistake. "The King of Pokélantis," he muttered to himself. As he looked back up, he noticed a small window in the empty void. A closer look showed that it was the continuation of his match against Paul.

'**Took you long enough,'**__the suppose King whispered in the empty space.

_'Not again,'_ was the only thought process by the Pallet native.

As quickly as Ash's body slumped, did it return to a normal position. Ash's head lifted back up to show ebony eyes instead of auburn. Paul watched as Ash's face took a broad grin. Paul narrow his eyes at the look of amusement now sported on his face.

"Hey Paul," Ash suddenly said in a voice that only Paul and the referee could hear. "I was wondering. Every time you call me a weakling, but unlike you I've manage to defeat Brandon." Paul gritted his teeth at the mention of that person's name. "So what does that make you…" he started. Paul's eyes began to see only red as Ash finished. "Or your brother." That finally phrase was said no more than a whisper so only Paul could hear.

Something in Paul snap at the smug look on Ash's face. "Widespread Flamethrower!" Paul demanded letting his fury get the best of him. Heeding to his command, Magmortar open its mouth to unleash another Flamethrower. Using these three points, Magmortar set everything a blaze on the grass field. Paul felt a grin come to his face as the only thing he could see was fire and his Magmortar.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash quietly said. Paul's face went to horror at the thought of not being able to hit his target. Frantically searching for the yellow mouse, he noticed a shadow appeared on the ground. Looking up, he saw Pikachu in the direct path of the sun.

"Pika-chuuuuu!" the electric mouse shouted unleashing a wave of electricity directly at the Blast Pokémon. Having succumbed too much damage from previous fights, Magmortar hit the ground.

Ash's eyes began to change back to auburn before a hand rose to his forehead. The multiple visions of Ash soon became one, as he was able to keep his balance. _'What...what happen?'_ he asked himself looking onto the inferno before him.

_**'Try the phrase you're welcome...**_' was his only answer.

"Green trainer's Magmortar is unable to battle," the referee announced to the sold out crowd.

It took Ash a few more seconds to dispel his vertigo as he called Pikachu back.

Paul watched on as Pikachu placed all his weight on tail before using it like a spring to catapult himself right beside his trainer. _'That's how he managed to dodge the attack. Okay Paul, calm down. You can't make another mistake like that again,' _he told himself as his hand quivered trying to contain his rage as he reached for another Poké Ball.

Ash reached for his last Poké Ball as continue to try to comprehend what happen to him. "I choose you Monferno," he said barely above a whisper, as his equilibrium was still misplaced.

"Poliwrath stand by for battle," Paul countered. Poliwrath was summoned into the middle of the field. The only place the flames have not yet reached.

The referee looked to both sides checking to see both Pokémon ready. Once he was sure, both flags rose. "The next battle between red trainer's Poliwrath and green trainer's Monferno…begin!"

Monferno's flame on its tail began to grow as it absorbed the surrounding heat. Noticing this, Paul acted quickly to counter.

"Poliwrath use Bubblebeam," Paul immediately ordered. The Tadpole Pokémon launched a multitude of bubbles through the flames dousing most of in its path heading for the Playful Pokémon. Monferno quickly dodge to the right as it charged for the water type.

"Poliwrath confront it with Dynamic Punch," was Paul's next command. Showing no fear of the fire, Poliwrath met head on with Monferno with its right fist cocked back.

Monferno continued to charge forward waiting for the command of its trainer. The nearer it got the more worried it got. Stopping mid-step to see the cause of hesitation, Monferno's eyes widen. Ash was on all four panting with a worried Pikachu beside him.

Ash's vision began to blur before darkness consumed his vision. After a few seconds, light began to filter back into eyes. "Ugh, my head hurts," were the only words he said.

'**Yes, this process is very tedious,'**__another voice spoke.

At the sound of the new voice, Ash's head flicked up to meet himself. _'Wait…that's the King of Pokélantis,' _he corrected himself. The sounds of chuckling seem to echo throughout the space as Ash saw the King hold a fist to his mouth suppressing his laughter. "What's so funny?" Ash roared as he got in the face of King. King's eyes showed amusement as Ash gritted his teeth together and gripped the vest of his look a-like. "What are you still doing here?! I thought you were released back into the stone after I told Pikachu to shock us." As he spoke the tone in his voice decreased, as did his grip. _'What is happening? Why am I not…angry?' _

'**I said that our brain is going through a process,' **the other Ash said.

Ash's eyes widen as he stumbled backward. "How did you…what are you…please, please start explaining everything," Ash surprisingly asked in a calm demeanor.

The double ganger raised a hand to his chin as if he was thinking. **'Hmm, where should I begin. I guess I'll start from your first question,' **he said as Ash began to sit on thin air. **'As to what you thought was funny was what you said or was what you thought,' **he started.

"Wait!" The 'real' Ash interrupted. "How can you hear my thoughts? Are you a Psychic?" The questions only made the other Ash chuckle again. The 'real' Ash gave the other Ash a questioning gaze.

'**I sorry to laugh at myself, but you do not really think about your surroundings. We are in our brain. Nothing can be kept a secret between us,' **_**'See,'**_ he finished in his mind.

Ash shut his eyes and nodded his head as if he understand. As he began to think harder, another thought occurred to him. "King of Pokélantis, why do you keep referring you and me as the same," Ash asked.

'**Ah, now we get down to the real questions. The answer to your question is because I'm not the King of Pokélantis,'** the now mysterious entity answered.

Shock was the only thing that could describe what Ash's face look like. A shaky finger pointed to his clone as he spoke. "W-who are y-you?" he managed to stutter out.

'**That question will be answer in due time,' **the clone said as he faded away from the empty space again.

Monferno stopped its charge completely in worry of its trainer. This will be its downfall. Poliwrath's right hand connected on the side of Monferno's chin, then an explosion of light emitted from its fist. The punch sent Monferno skyrocketed towards Ash. The Playful Pokémon hit the ground and tumbles its way across the flames before stopping at its trainer feet.

Monferno struggled to get to his feet as Ash's breathing began to calm down. Ash began to rise to a vertical base keeping his head down. As he rose, held his left hand over the left side of his face. Ash jerked his head forward keeping his hand in place. "Heh, that idiot can't do anything without me," Ash said as his pupil elongated and turned to black.

Monferno finally was able to stand before it suddenly screamed as the flame on its tail increased and the surrounding fire began to disperse. _'Good he is using Blaze. Let's finish this,'_ Ash thought.

Paul's patience failed as he ordered Poliwrath to use another Dynamic Punch. The Tadpole Pokémon sprinted forward as it went for another jaw-breaking punch.

"Monferno dodge!" Ash shouted. Poliwrath swung it fist sideways...only to get counter by a spinning right heel kick.

"Huh," both trainers said at this unique move. Ash began to think about what he saw. _'What the heck was that? Monferno seemed to use the force of the punch to rotate itself for the kick, but I've never taught it that,'_ he thought before looking over towards Paul. Paul equally mirrored himself showing he had as much knowledge as him.

"Whatever, Monferno whiles its recovering use Flamethrower!" the ebony haired trainer yelled. Doing as ordered, the Playful Pokémon launched a Flamethrower directly below itself. Confusion was the only thing written on Ash's face as Monferno launched into the sky.

Taking this as an advantage, Paul yelled his next command. "Poliwrath drop that Pokémon with Psychic." Poliwrath's whole body became outline in blue as it lifted its arms. Monferno finally stop in mid-air as it too covered by the blue outline. Poliwrath dropped its arms as Monferno mirrored the action and sent flying into the ground.

Dust covered the field from the impact as the spectators waited for the condition of Monferno. The dust cleared to show a hole in the ground. Paul's head frantically searched as to the whereabouts of the Fire-type. _'It was able to use Dig in a situation like that! What happen to that Pokémon?' _He would of continued that thought process if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of Monferno from underground.

"Poliwrath behind you!" Paul yelled to his Pokémon. Poliwrath turned around and crossed its arm for the block except Monferno instead used its hands to catapult off Poliwrath's arms into a spin above the Water-type. Next, Monferno launched a Flamethrower which looked closer to a Fire Spin. The flames soon enclosed Poliwrath from escape.

Ash continued to stare on as Monferno stop spinning and went directly into the fire dome. Its body busted into flames as it dive-bombed at Poliwrath. Ash's jaw just stayed open as Monferno continued the assault alone.

A few seconds after Monferno entered the dome, it began to compress itself before it imploded. The whiplash from the attack blew away all the flames as the two Pokémon flew towards their opponent's trainer. Poliwrath landed face first while Monferno rolled across the field before landing on its back with its butt in the sky and feet dangling by its head as blue flames blew off its body. Both Pokémon seemed heavily damaged as scratch were found all over their bodies.

This was the first time Ash was able to get a clear picture of its face. He felt his jaw drop farther down as he noticed its eyes. _'It's...confused...'_ was all he could think before Poliwrath picked itself up and charged at Monferno.

As Poliwrath neared, Monferno used a kip-up get back to its feet. Poliwrath took a swing at its unprotected back only for Monferno to fall forwards. Monferno then used its hands to flip forwards. Unfortunately, for Poliwrath both of its feet caught Poliwrath in the face launching it upwards.

Monferno's cheeks puffed out before it launched a Flamethrower diagonally in front of it. The force of the attack launched Monferno into the air towards Poliwrath. While in mid-air, Monferno turned as it fist glowed white. The Mach Punch sent Poliwrath back to the ground.

Poliwrath struggled back to its feet as Monferno charged again after the Tadpole Pokémon.

_'This is becoming ridiculous,' _Paul thought as the daze Pokémon neared closer. "Derail that Pokémon with Ice Beam!" he shouted in frustration. From Poliwrath's nozzle mouth, a light blue orb formed before three jagged beams shot directly at Monferno. The Ice Beam was about to hit until Monferno spun on its right foot away from the attack. As Monferno was about to reenter the Icebeam attack its body was cover by Flare Blitz.

The spiral attack looked like to a larger version of a sideways Flame Wheel. The flame from the attack protected Monferno as it near closer towards Poliwrath. Just at the Flame Blitz was about to hit Monferno launched another Flamethrower towards the ground exiting out of the Flare Blitz with blue flames fanning off its body. The force exploded Monferno into a somersault over the head of Poliwrath.

Monferno landed on its hands as Poliwrath turned around to get a kick to the face. The Playful Pokémon began to spin on its head as kick after kick hit Poliwrath. The odd part about the kicks was they were glowing white like…

'_Mach Punch,' _Ash thought as the final kick knocked Poliwrath unconscious. The Fire-type stopped spinning before it started to shadow box.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle the winner…" the referee began when suddenly Monferno fell over. "…is a draw." The referee finished as both trainers returned their Pokémon.

'_Very, very interesting,'_ Ash thought as Pikachu began to move towards the battlefield. "Pikachu hold on for a sec," Ash suddenly said. Pikachu gave his trainer a questioning gaze before moving towards Ash.

Ash bent down to Pikachu before placing the hand not in use on Pikachu's head. Pikachu waited patiently as the Pallet native quietly thought. _'Not there…no not this one…nop~, wait that might come in handy,' _were his final thoughts before his hand began to glow blue.

Nobody paid attention to this as once his hand glowed Pikachu let out a piercing cry. Every person at the stadium closed their eyes and covered their eyes as they try to keep out the awful noise.

Pikachu's body felt like his body was on fire. Marks began to burn on its fur as Ash face turned to a smirk. Two indigo circles formed on his forehead and abdomen as three lines shout out toward the top of his head and bottom of its torso. Two more lines came horizontal out from his eyes from the edges.

The noise finally stopped as the people at the stadium and the viewers at home lowered their hands what seem like hours, which was only a few seconds. Before any person was able to open their eyes, a psychic wave was thrown over the stadium.

Ash was finally able to lower his left arm after that little display on Pikachu. Like his right eye, the other elongated and turned ebony. _'The transfer took longer this time. I guess he tried to fight it since he knew,' _he thought to himself conjuring a plan for the future.

The referee looked on to see that Ash was ready for battle. He made this announcement to the crowd. "The green trainer has chosen his last Pokémon, Pikachu. Red trainer, make your decision."

Paul looked out onto the field before one of his eyebrows rose. To him, Pikachu seemed to have a different color pattern then he remembered. _'Bah, who cares. I will be able to defeat his only worthwhile Pokémon with Ursaring again. If not, Pikachu has only two moves that can injure Torterra. This match is in the bag. I'll sure he eats the words he spoke,' _he thought before unleashing Ursaring onto the field.

"The green trainer has only one Pokémon left, will it be able to make this remarkable comeback continue or will the red trainer put down his last Pokémon?" the MC announced to the crowded stadium.

Every person looked on to the scorched field, as they had to take a double take at Pikachu. The yellow rodent seemed to have new black patterns on its body that nobody noticed before.

"The next match is between green trainer's Pikachu and red trainer's Ursaring…begin!" the referee shouted.

Paul started the match off first. "Ursaring finish this with Hammer Arm," he calmly ordered. The Hibernator Pokémon roared loudly as his left claw clutched its other arm. Its right arm began to glow white as it charged forwards.

Ash looked on with the same smirk he had as before. _'Now let's see if this up-grade is well worth it,'_ he said silently in his mind. "Counter with Iron Tail," he commanded.

Pikachu quickly nodded as his tail also glowed white. Suddenly the ground underneath it exploded, sending dust and debris into the air blocking it from view. The dust cleared to display an engravement in the ground where Pikachu used to be. Ursaring halted its progress as its opponent suddenly disappearance.

Again, dust erupted from the field from behind Ursaring. As Ursaring turned around to defend against the assault, another dust cloud erupted from his right. The pattern maintained as the bear-like creature whirled his head around at each dust cloud formed.

Paul tried to find a pattern from last place the dust would erupted. Unfortunately, for him the speed of the dents increased. Unexpectedly, Paul was blown from his spot on the field as a part from the stadium wall above him crumpled.

Ursaring looked over toward its trainer only for his vision to be block by yellow and black. Its still activated Hammer Arm came in front of his body to block. Pikachu's tail glowed white before he swung the Iron Tail at Ursaring's Hammer Arm. When the two attacks made contact, Pikachu's Iron Tail cut into Urasing arms before propelled the Hibernator Pokémon backward off its feet.

Ursaring continued to fly across the field nearing Ash with each passing second. "Ash move!" yelled a frantic Dawn as it seem Ursaring was about to hit him. Ash seemed not to pay attention to anything around him, as he did not budge an inch.

Right before Ursaring was about to hit, Ash opened his mouth. "Pikachu Volt Tackle," he ordered calmly. The stationary Pikachu began to run toward its target of Ursaring as he gained speed.

Every eye was glued to Ash, as Ursaring was only centimeter from crashing into Ash. Miraculously, the bear-like Pokémon miss the trainer.

Brock's eyes widened when he noticed where the airborne Pokémon next destination. Brock barely jumped out the way as Ursaring imprinted itself into the stadium wall. Another loud crash echoed through the crowded area.

A yellow missile rammed into the back of Ursaring pushing farther into the wall. The electric light die down to show that Pikachu was what launched into Paul's Pokémon. Using the Hibernator Pokémon's stomach like a launching pad, he flipped himself back in front of his trainer.

The referee watched Ursaring for any movement for a few seconds before he made his decision. "Red trainer's Ursaring is unable to battle, winner is green trainer's Pikachu," he announced to the pack crowd.

Paul regained his stature with his mouth wide open. He never remembered Ash's Pikachu being that strong or fast. He started to have second thoughts about what he thought about this trainer. His face suddenly turned to a cement of resolve. _'I will not lose to this weakling,'_ he thought.

Taking his last Poké Ball, his summoned his strongest out to the field. The Pokémon was summoned in a white light before it took its normal appearance. It looked like a green Ankylosaurs with two spikes jutting from its head and a large shell with a small tree and white spikes on top.

Pikachu's cheeks emitted electricity as it stared at Torterra. Torterra also had a firm stare at its opponent.

"Wow, look at how this battle has come to. Ash looked like it was all over as he was only able to knock out one of Paul's Pokémon compared to his three. However, after the half, Ash began to show us what made him able to move to the semi-finals. Now the match has dwindled down to their last Pokémon. The starter of each trainer is heading off for the final confrontation in the most exciting match of this tournament!" the MC shouted for the whole world to hear.

The referee looked at the two Pokémon glaring at each other menacingly. Wanting to get rid of his tension threatening to suffocate him, he said, "Final match of the semi-finals, green trainer's Torterra versus red trainer's Pikachu…begin!"

**Setup for OC's**

**Name:**

**Appearance (Height, weight, clothing): **

**Hometown:**

**Rank (co-ordinator, trainer, etc,):**

**Personality:**

**Battle Style:**

**Pokémon(no-legendary, one shiny or one pseudo-legendary):**

**Also, the four moves you want them to know**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this is a preview because it's been a long time. As you notice the rating has been up. The reason is to make this story more life-like and to be able to not be limited. I don't do lemons, but there will be sexual situations. Okay keep up the reviews. The next update will be an edit of the first two chapters so keep on coming back and read. Any questions just ask.

**Dust rolled across the field as the wind picked up in front of the two. One of the creatures was a yellow rodent like Pokémon on all fours. His black-tipped, pointy ears stood up high on top of his head. Short yellow fur covered most of its body with two red sac cheeks discharge constant electricity. The only thing that differ this Pokémon from the rest of his species is the addition black fur pattern on his body. **

**Across from him, a giant Pokémon looked down upon him. The bulky Pokémon possessed a large, flat-looking shell where a single tree and mountain peaks rest. It bared two large spikes that jutted out of its head. It has a jagged mouth with a dark brown beak at the end. It thick tree trunk-like legs support its massive body with three toes on each foot. Its small red pupils encircled by a black ring stared at the auburn eyes of its opponent. **

"**Stone Edge, Torterra!"**

"**Volt Tackle, Pikachu!"**

**The two opposing trainers spoke simultaneously to each of their starter Pokémon. Blue rings surrounded the body of Torterra before splitting into different size rocks. Its eyes glowed white as each rock launched itself directly at Pikachu.**

**Concurring with Torterra's attack, Pikachu launched himself in a head on attack at the Continent Pokémon. "PikaPikaPika…" he began to say as a mass of electricity began to cover his body. Pikachu began to near his opponent as the stones began to hit. **

**Paul began to grit his teeth as each stone that approached Pikachu disintegrated one after the other. The mouse Pokémon finally made it within striking distances as it leaped from the ground. Paul's face relaxed as he began to think. **_**'What am I worried about? Electric-type attacks won't affect my Torterra,'**_** he concluded. **

**"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he made contact with the turtle-like creature. He collided to the right of Torterra's head. The force behind the attack began to push back the stationary Pokémon. Inch by inch, it gave to the force of Pikachu's Volt Tackle.**

**What felt like an entirety, Pikachu's Volt Tackle deactivated before he somersaulted back a few meters away. Paul thinking to take the advantage yelled for Torterra to launch a Frenzy Plant. A few seconds passed as nothing happened, Paul's anger flared. "Torterra use..." he started until he noticed his Pokémon condition. **

**Now paying attention to his starter, he saw a black scorch mark making its right eye unusable as it was shut closed. Fighting through the pain, Torterra managed to lift its front leg off the ground. **

**Once it feet touched the ground, green vines burst from the ground. It vine began to approach the stationary mouse Pokémon. The vines were a few centimeters away just as Ash announced his next command. **

**"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Ash said. Every vine crashed upon the area of the tattooed Pikachu. Dust covered the field from the power of that attack. Paul smirked even if the attack was late. His smirk began to fall as an object flew through out the dust cloud riding the vines. At a closer look, the crowd made out a yellow and black blur before something crashed into Torterra. **

**Torterra howled in pain as Pikachu bounced upward from the recoil. "Follow up with Iron Tail!" he yelled. The electric rodent started to rotate in midair as gravity accelerated Pikachu back to Earth. Pikachu's tail glowed on the way down making Pikachu's appearance one of a buzz saw. **

**Pikachu's tail slammed down onto of Torterra's head forcing Torterra's body into the ground. Pikachu spring off its head back in front of his trainer for a second time during the match. **

**Paul's eyes were as wide as saucers. He watched as his Torterra struggled to stand back up while Ash's Pikachu scratched the back of one of his ears. **_**'This is like facing Cynthia's Garchomp all over again or Brandon's Regi's. What did Ash do to his Pikachu?' **_

**"Ter!" Torterra defiantly said as it rose. Paul's thoughts halted after listening to his starter Pokémon roar. **_**'Looks like I can't give up yet,'**_** Paul thought showing equal defiantness to Ash.**

**"Let's pick this up from the beginning. Torterra Giga Drain!" he ordered. Glowing green vines form from the white pillars on its back. Like Sevipers, the green vines struck forward encasing Pikachu in Giga Drain. **

**Pikachu's cries echoed through the stadium as the Giga Drain began to transfer energy between the two. Worried, Ash made a counter. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt."**

**"Pika-Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried as he unleashed electricity through the green vines back towards Torterra. Easily, the part Ground-type shook off the attack as the Giga Drain continued to transfer energy between the two. Soon, the burnt marks on the Continent Pokémon began to fade. **

**Ash gritted his teeth as he ordered another Thunderbolt. Again, the same result as last time happen. **_**'Shit, I can't overpower it this time...looks like it's your turn...better win,'**_** were his last thoughts before he closed his eyes. Taking a deep sigh, he reopened his eyes. Instead of the ebony eyes, deep auburn eyes replace them as he let out a broad smile. **

**"Okay Pikachu, Thunderbolt on yourself," he commanded his Pokémon. The crowd gasped at the odd orders Pikachu's trainer gave. Unlike the crowd though, Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt into the air before descending down on the source without hesitation. **

**The electricity burnt off the vines wrapped around Pikachu before landing on the ground with a thud. The electric mouse Pokémon began to hop backward away from Torterra. The expression change from before as now Paul was the one gritted his teeth. **

**"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" he shouted out. The Grass-Type Pokémon whole body glowed green as it raised itself from the ground. Smashing back into the ground, thorny green giant roots grew from the field. Frenzy Plant targeted Pikachu as they swiftly cut through the air. **

**Ash keeping the same wide smile as before, gave his next order. "Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack," was his order. One of the roots began to crash down only for the mouse type to disappear from sight.**

**The electric mouse appeared once more on the field. Again, another root flew towards Pikachu and once again, it missed. This whack-a-Diglet pattern sustained until each root of Frenzy Plant vanished along with Pikachu. **

_**'Where...where did he go?'**_** Paul thought franticly. After a few seconds, Pikachu still was out of sight. **

**"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash suddenly commanded made the elusive Pokémon appear in the open. Pikachu was skidding on his side in a spiral motion as his tail glowed white. As his motions cut through the air, the circular blade grew just before he disappeared underneath Torterra. As quickly as he entered, did Pikachu exit underneath the Continent Pokémon. Pikachu stood up waiting for his next command. **

**Paul, confused at what happen, gave his next order. "Torterra, Stone Edge." Torterra tried to turn around to unleash its attack, but suddenly it wince. Torterra cried in pain as blood spurted from the inside of each of its trunk like legs. Unable to support its weight anymore, the Continent Pokémon collapsed with a thud. **

**"Alright Pikachu finish this with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted for the finale. Pikachu took off into the air above the stationary Pokémon before skyrocketing down on it. Pikachu's body took on a yellow cloak as it began to near its target. **

**In his hast, Paul tried to counteract the Volt Tackle with Torterra's Giga Drain. The green vines rushed upwards to offset Pikachu's attack. The two attacks connected only for Pikachu to pass unharmed continuing his path. Abruptly, the vines from Giga Drain lit a flame. **

**"Now Pikachu end this with Iron Tail," was Ash's final command. Keeping the lightning cloak on, the electric rodent's tail glowed white as he swung it down on the Grass/Ground-Type. An explosion erupted in the field covering the whole stadium in smoke. Harsh winds blew outwards picking up anything that was not weighted down. **

**Ash raised his hand down his face to block the dust as his hat blew into the sky. On the sidelines, Brock and Dawn were facing the same problems as Brock held on to one of Mamoswine's tusk. Dawn's hands flew to her skirt to prevent to lifting forgetting her pompoms as she skidded across the ground anchored by the rest of her Pokémon. Up in the stand, four food vendors were having an equally hard time. **

**"De boss ain't going to be happy about dis!" the smallest of the group announced.**

**"What does the boss have to do with this!" the female vendor yelled over the roaring winds. **

**"Um Jessie, I think he means the food vendor boss!" the older man shouted out. As a baby Pokémon mirrored his actions. **

**"Wob~buffet!" shouted the last food vendor as the winds began to settle. All attention was soon drawn to the middle of the field as the smoke began to clear. The smoke began to show two shadows in battlefield. **

**Finally, the dust dispersed and showed Pikachu on top of the grounded Torterra. Torterra's shell was black as midnight while the leaves on its tree were brunt to a crisp. Both Pokémon have yet to move with their eyes closed, so the referee prepared to make his call. Suddenly a red and black hat floated down before landing on top of Pikachu's head. **

**"Pika?" asked the confused Pokémon of the new weight on his head. **

**"Torterra is unable to battle. Winner is Pikachu," the referee spoke to the whole stadium. **

**"What a miraculous comeback! Taking his final three Pokémon, Ash Ketchum is able to upset Paul in this semi-final Match. Tomorrow finale is going to be extreme between the comeback kid from Pallet Town Ash and the trainer of Night from Blackthorn City Marcus!" the MC managed to scream before all sounds were deafen by the roar of the crowd. **

**"Come here Pikachu!" Ash yelled in joy as he knelt down to scoop up his first Pokémon. Pikachu raced before being held tight next to his best friend. Ash held Pikachu away from himself to get a better look at Pikachu's new appearance. **

**Almost all of the black markings vanished from his fur with the exception of the two black marks slightly underneath his eyes. Ash's official league hat was on sideways with one ear bent downwards and the other through the hole to adjust the hat. "Pi-ka cha Pikapi?" Pikachu suddenly asked startling Ash back to reality. **

**Ash gave another big grin as he spoke. "You're right! It does look better on you. Come on let's go to PokéCenter," he said as he walked to the exit. Brock and Dawn rushed after him, as Dawn went to return her Pokémon. **

**The screen suddenly went black as the television se went off. All the members inside the office were dead silent. Nobody moved an inch after his or her boss turn the television. "Any person now against what I've purpose?" he asked. Not a sound was made. "No...Good I'll tell him personally," he announced as he lifted himself out of his seat. Once the older man left their presence, one of the executives punch the nearest wall. Her fist left a noticeable dent as she pulled her fist back. **

**"What!?" yelled a furious Ash. His black eyes seem to pierce through the Nurse Joy that gave him the news. Brock stood in front of Ash trying to hold him back from jumping over the counter. **

**"I-I'm sorry Mi-mister Ketchum," Nurse Joy voice cracked as she tried to address the angry Tauros. **

**Brock struggled to keep Ash at bay as both Pikachu and Piplup attempted to help each grapping a leg. "Ash! It's not going to make anything better taking it out on Nurse Joy," Brock reasoned with the angry trainer. **

**It took a few more moments before Ash began to calm down. Brock released his grip on Ash before he stormed out of the center with Pikachu trailing behind. Dawn rushed after Ash trying to contain the situation. **

**Nurse Joy waited for the sound of the closing door before she collapsed into her chair with a big sigh. "Thank you for all your help. I know that what he going through must be heartbreaking. I just wish I could do more for hi~" started until she opened her eyes. Nobody was standing before her anymore. "Um, sir where are you?" questioned the worried nurse.**

**"Down hear," came a weak voice. Nurse Joy leaned over the counter and find Brock as a lump on the floor. Beside him stood the Toxic Mouth Pokémon silently laughing into his hand. Nurse Joy formed a sweat drop on the back of her head. **

**"Ash! Ash wait up!" the blunette shouted trying to catch up with the frustrated trainer. Luckily, her voice seemed to be heard by Ash as he slowed down. Dawn was finally able to walk in step with Ash as they continued forward. **

**A silence stayed between them as Ash was too angry to talk, and Dawn was too nervous to say anything. It took Dawn a few minutes before she was able to build up the courage to start the chat. "So...Ash, what are you going to do?" she hesitantly asked. **

**"Don't know. Going to think," he said quickly before moving faster and gaining distance. Determined to help, Dawn also moved faster as she reached out to grip his shoulder. Her hand was a mere centimeter away before Ash quicken his pace again. **

**Dawn could only watch as Ash walked farther away disappearing in the night. **_**'But, I just want to help,'**_** she thought as tear started to swell in her eyes. **

**Farther away, Ash found a lone tree where he could think. Laying underneath the tree, he closed his eyes with Pikachu shortly following. **

**Ash's eyes fluttered open as he awaken from his slumber. His vision blurred a few moments as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. **_**'Wait, light!'**_ he thought as his eyes widen. Black eyes survey the surrounding area.

This unfamiliar area was bright and void of trees unlike the forest he rested in. The clearing was bright green as grass covered as for as the eye could see. A crystal clear pond was center in this mysterious oasis.

A whistling sound soon past by his ears. Looking up, a orange dragon-like creature flew over head. Next he heard a loud snoring noise to his left. Turning to his right, a large dark green and white creature laid against the same tree as him. Startle, Ash began to back away from the only tree in the facility. Getting a better look at the tree, he notice a green lizard-like being sitting on one of the many branches.

Ash took a closer look at the snoozing creature in the tree to see a twig stuck between his mouth. _**'Sceptile?'**_ he thought in bewilderment. Soon more of Ash's Pokémon became clearer in the lushes clearing. Another strange clatter, brought Ash's attention back to the pond. Out in the middle playing with his other water-base Pokémon was...**'Lapras'** he said out loud.

"Yeah isn't that nice," another voice said in the clearing. Ash franticly search for the new voice as he twisted his head from side to side. Seconds past as the Pallet native was unable to find a source.

Ash let out a sigh while palming his face with his right hand. _**'Must be all in my head, but this is a surprisingly life-like dream,'**_ he thought as his hand slid down his face.

"Hi!"

'**Aahhh!' **the ebony haired trainer yelled as his reflection appeared right in front of his face. So startle, Ash landed on his butt with a thud. His reflection only wore a cheery smiles as his double ganger got over the initial shock. **'Who the hell sneaks up on people!'** the person on the ground yelled as he started to stand.

Both trainers turned to each other as each to a look at the other. The two look like twins wearing the same clothes, same color skin, and same hair which was matted down by the lack of a hat. The only difference between the two were the shade of their eyes staring at each other.

The ebony eyed version raised an eyebrow as he noticed that his clone was holding a Pokémon in his arms. **'Larvitar also? Technically we didn't catch him, or did you forget?'** the ebony eyed Ash asked.

The brighter version only smiled at himself. "Of course not! But he such a cutey that I just can't help myself. Do you want to hold him?" the other asked as he placed Larvitar in front of the ebony eyes face. The baby Pokémon only giggled at the interaction of the two.

**'Um...no,' **he deadpanned. After that was said both Larvitar and the auburn eyed Ash eyes began to swell with tears. Trying to prevent the signs of a Screech coming his way, Ash began to elaborate. **'It's not that I don't want to, it just that it should be impossible.' **He was answered with blank faces. **'Larvitar the Rock Skin Pokémon, a Rock/Ground-Type which evolves into Pupitar. An average height of two feet and average weight of 158.7 lbs or 71.89 kg,'** he tried to explain.

The Ash holding Larvitar only blinked in response for a few seconds. "O~kay! What ever you say! Well I going to go play, bye!" The cheery Ash yelled as he ran towards an area where most of his Pokémon were.

The ebony eyed Ash only watched the smoke trails. **'What an idiot. But thanks to him I have two problems to solve. What's happening to us and what am I going to do about my battle with Marcus?' **Ash continued to try and determine the next step which should be taking as he closed his eyes.

**'Should I,'**

"Roooosss!" roared his herd of Tauros nearby. A tick marked formed on the top of his forehead as he managed to recollect his thoughts.

**'If I go~,'** spoke Ash as he was blasted with an Ice Beam. Father away, his Glalie was giggling away. Ebony eyed version looked like a human icicle frozen in place. After a few minutes, steam began to radiate from his frozen prison as it took a red hue. The ice melted to a puddle of water at his feet as his skin started to lighten from its red hue.

As Ash opened his mouth again, he shut it as quickly. Taking a quick scan to his left and right, also checking his front and back, he released a deep sigh. Thinking that the coast is clear, he once again spoke out his thoughts.

**'Maybe,' **

"Muuuuuk!" yelled his over the top friendly Poison-type Pokémon. Ash's body was soon consume from head to toe. While Muk laid over him, Ash's struggling could be seen through its body. It took a few seconds before Ash was able to breath the fresh air again.

After a few deep breath of fresh oxygen, he roared **'FUCK!' **Both the other Ash and all the Pokémon turned to his area to see a steam black eyed Ash. Ash, still in his fit of rage, quickly searched the field until he found his target. _**'YOU!'**_he thought angrily pointing over to the area of his other self.

All of the Pokémon he was playing with began to separate until only his clone was left in his sight. The cheery Ash looked on as a background of flames suddenly appeared will an image of Heatran. The Ash stared down at hell itself before casually walking over to his other personality.

As the two were only a mere inches apart, the idiot of the two spoke up. "What's Up?" he questioned in his same cheery expression.

The flames surrounding the others body only seem to get hotter as he tried to restrain himself from screaming. **'Get...rid...of...these...Pokémon,'** he demanded of the other.

The jollier version took a few seconds as he only could blink. Each time he closed his eyes, he swore his other's hands were closer to his neck. Finally, he smiled as the answer to his demand came to him.

All the flames seem to miraculously disappear, with only the sound of his bird Pokémon chirping in the background as the ebony eyed Ash thought peace was finally going to be found. "We can't," the idiotic Ash answered.

Just before the flames double in size and intensity, the positive ash thought he heard the sound of glass shattering. His attention was abruptly brought back to his twin from the hands coiling around his neck.

As he shook the other violently almost to the point of the other's head to pop off, he shouted. **'Why the hell not? All I need is some peace and quiet for a few moments so we can take on the final challenger in the Sinnoh Conference! Because you sure are not going to be able to be any help to the situation, so make them disappear NOW!' **he ended his rant letting go of the dumber one.

The shaken Ash fell to the ground as his eyes became swirls. "B-but they are our Pokémon," stuttered out the daze trainer.

For the first time between the two Ashs, it was the ebony eyed version who face was blank. His brain tried to process the words that were spoken to him. Finally letting his temper simmer, he took a good look at his surroundings. After he made sure he saw every aspect of his surroundings, he began to calculate what he saw.

_**'Okay fields look like places were I keep my Pokémon. There is parts from Oak's Lab, Mt. Silver, and Charific Valley. My Noctowl faded out from existence. Pika...' **_It took a few seconds before he was able to catch up with his brain. **'What!'** he shouted at the place were his Noctowl once perched. A wide eyed Ash turned to his counterpart only to see him asleep in his downed position.

The awaked Ash let out a huff of frustration as he tried to comprehend the sleeping Ash's words. _**'Great, like he couldn't have been anymore useless. Geeze...okay, let's put all the facts together. Pokémon that either I or the imbecile consider ours at one point has shown up in this area. A few of my Pokémon have disappeared or were never here. **_Ash put a hand to his chin for a moment as thousands of possible scenarios past through his head until he came to one conclusion. A grin formed on his lips as he began to formulate a plan. **'If this work, both of my problems will be solved in one instant.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Preview time again sorry for the wait but a death in the family actually should be doing my homework but I love u guys too much. Come on those more reviews, more OCs, and more hits tale everybody u know. Updated on Ash's team at Sinnoh league, next update will show all his Pokémon and some future one. Tell me about it. In addition, anybody wants to be my beta waiting and listening. **

"Alright Pokémon fans it's time for the finale of the Sinnoh Conference this year. The rules for the last match here a six on six double battle with the winner of this year. Now let's go down to the field," the MC stated for the final battle at the stadium.

The referee held out each side of his flags to each trainer. The trainer from Blackthorn City stood to his right, directed by the green flag, stood. He stood at five feet seven wearing a pair of black jeans and running shoes. He wore a white t-shirt and a black and white baseball cap divided down the middle on his black hair. On the back of his shirt and the white part of his white cap was an outline of a red dragon. At his bench were two small mouse like Pokémon. They would have been identical with their yellow fur except for their cheeks, tail, and ears pattern were in the two colors of blue and red. His Plusle and Minun bore for the anticipation of the start of the match. His name is Marcus.

On the other side, Ash endured the wait as a smirk was barely hidden from the crowd as the shadow of his cap hid most of his face. His Pikachu sat on the lap of Brock on his side's bench and Dawn and her Pokémon were in their cheerleading attire.

After the referee made sure both trainers were ready, he began his announcement. "The final round of the Sinnoh round shall be held on a neutral battle ground as a six on six double battle no substitutions. After a trainer loses three Pokémon, a fifteen-minute break will be held. Now are both trainers are ready beg...," he started.

"Wait," said a calm voice. The referee and most of the crowd turn to Ash as he continued to speak. "I sorry to my opponent today but I can only use two Pokémon today," he announced.

On the other side, Marcus only looked back with confusion in his emerald eyes. "Why?" was all he could say.

Ash eyes darken to anyone who could notice. "In my last battle against...Paul all my Pokémon were too injured to battle today and the Poké Ball transporters have been on the frits for the past few days at the center," he said as a snarl appeared on his face as Paul's name past through his lips.

Shock was written all over Marcus's face as he heard his opponent's dilemma. "May-maybe we can postpone the match or...," he began only for Ash's auburn eyes to connect with his emerald ones.

"Don't worry. You won't be able to win anyways against these two," he stated before turning to the referee. "Start the match," he practically demanded.

Referee turned to Marcus before asking if he was okay with the new regulations of the match, since the board already contact to him giving the go. He was answered back with a rigid nod. Raising both arms he announced, "The match between Blackthorn City's Marcus and Pallet town's Ash Ketchum...begin!" he yelled.

"Come forth Shiftry, Delcatty!" he cried as he summoned the Wickid and Prim Pokémon to the field.

Ash only smirked at their appearance. "Now I'll show you some real Pokémon. Serve me Mewtwo!" he commanded.

At the announcement at the unfamiliar name, Dawn turned to the Pokémon Breeder in-trainer, but only gasped. Brock's face turned a ghostly pale at the name of the name. _'What type of Pokémon can put that type of shock in somebody,'_ she thought, unknowingly shaking in fear.

Suddenly a figure, a little less than seven feet appeared from thin air hovering above the ground. The Mewtwo were a brown cloak covered its face in shadows along with most of its body. Its feet touched the ground as it stood battle ready.

_'Here comes my favorite part,'_ he thought in excitement. "Rise Giratina," he announced which made most of the Sinnoh natives' eyes to pop from their sockets. A loud screech roared through the stadium as a Pokémon rose from the nearby waterfall. The Dragon/Ghost-type Pokémon soared through the skies until it slightly hovered over Ash and Mewtwo in its Altered form.

The Blackthorn native felt his whole body shake as his Pokémon duplicated the action. Before him stood, an unknown Pokémon even to his Pokédex and a Pokémon considered equivalent to a god. _'I guess my habit of finding stronger trainers has gotten to me...but me never going to give up,'_ he thought as his eyes hardened at his resolve.

"Delcatty start with Sing, Shiftry send the notes towards the opponents with Whirlwind." Simultaneously, Delcatty open her mouth as a sweet tone was let out, as Shiftry blew the notes over towards Ash with its fan like leaves. Marcus started the match trying to put the two Pokémon asleep for the early advantage.

_'Looks like he understands the predicament he is in. Won't change anything though,'_ were Ash's thoughts. "Mewtwo stop their attacks with Psychic," he calmly said. Said Psychic lifted its left arm as the shadows of its hood glowed blue. Suddenly both the musical notes and wind halted in its track. "Send it back," he ordered.

Marcus and his Pokémon stared in awe as their attack was sent back at them. He was unable to make a counterattack or even tell his Pokémon to dodge as Sing came back at three times the velocity. Both of his Pokémon where put to sleep, before he new it.

"Giratina finish it with Hyper Beam," was his next command. The Renegade Pokémon opened its jaw as an orange ball appeared in front before it launched the Hyper Beam.

Marcus was in a frantic trying to get a stir from either of his Pokémon. Just before the attack hit, Shiftry's eyes widen before it made a hasty dodge. Delcatty on the other hand was able to move and receive the brunt of the attack.

The referee took one glance at the down Prim Pokémon before he made his call. "Delcatty is unable to battle, Marcus choose your next Pokémon," and like that Ash already took down one of his opponent's team.

Ash held on to his smirk as he spoke to his opponent. "As you can see...um Martin, is that these are the only two Pokémon I need to win," he gloated.

Marcus minimized Delcatty's Poké Ball as he snarled at Ash's comment. _'Martin eh, I'll make sure he remembers the name Marcus. Since that unknown Pokémon used Psychic I'll choose...'_ "Come forth Sableye," he announced

"Both trainers have two Pokémon...begin!"

"Shiftry start off with Leaf Storm," Marcus ordered. The Grass/Dark type brought both of its leaf hands in front of its body before swinging them out and letting loose a torrent of leaves.

Ash stared on with boredom. "Giratina counter with Will-o-wisp," said in the same bored tone. The Dragon-Type once again opened its mouth but let loose a blue and white ball of fire. Launching the Will-o-wisp, it collided with the Leaf Storm. The two attacks struggled for only a second before the Will-o-wisp exploded causing a half-dome like structure of the flames around Marcus and his Pokémon.

Marcus narrowed his eyes to help keep the light of the flames from his eyes. His Pokémon both raised their arms in a same attempt to keep out the light.

"Aura Sphere," came a voice barely above a whisper. Marcus almost did a double take as that mysterious Pokémon appeared directly in between Shiftry and Sableye. It lifted both arms sideways towards his Pokémon as purple balls were conjured.

Thinking on his feet, Marcus yelled the first thing in his mind. "Shiftry use Payback. Sableye use Detect," he yelled franticly. Just as the two prepared their attacks, both purple spheres launched from Mewtwo's hands. Before Aura Sphere connected, Shiftry's eyes turned black. The attack expand once it hit leaving a sideways dome explosion twice Shiftry's height. Luckily, for Sableye, the attack went straight through its body.

"Idiot," Ash said under his breath. "Giratina Dragon Claw on Sableye," was his next command. Unable to move after the use of Detect, it looked like the end for the Darkness Pokémon. Simultaneously, the Aura Sphere ended on Shiftry. A black outline surrounded the Wickid Pokémon before it charged.

Surprise at the resilience of the Dark type, Ash was unable to call a counterattack as Shiftry rammed its shoulder into Mewtwo. Mewtwo flew back until it collided with Giratina forcing the Dragon type to miss its target by inches. The two Legendaries tumbled across the field before laying before a scowling Ash.

On Marcus's side, Sableye was still unharmed as Shiftry was panting hard from the Aura Sphere but able to continue to battle. The Blackthorn native wore a smile on his face for damaging that arrogant trainer. His smile slowly melted to a from as both of his opponent's Pokémon stood back up showing the littlest of damage.

"Shiftry use Energy Ball," Marcus said in his frustration. A green sphere appeared before the Grass/Dark type, and then launched it at its adversaries. The green ball picked up speed as it neared the two Legendaries.

Ash's face transformed back to its neutral position as he stared at his opponent and his Pokémon. "Mewtwo stop the Energy Ball with Psychic," was his order. Just as the sphere began to get a blue outline, did Marcus make his move.

"Sableye Sucker Punch!" he screamed. The Ghost/Dark type seemed to appear miraculously before the Genetic Pokémon with its right hand cocked back. The punch glowed an ominous black as it made contact with Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo's feet dug into the ground from the force of the while at the same time its head tilted to its right.

For a while, Marcus finally thought he had the upper hand. His face turned to horror though as Mewtwo's face was finally in focus for all to see. The Genetic Pokémon's head tilted back into place as his glowing blue eyes stared into the gems of Sableye.

Before Sableye could react, Mewtwo grasped onto both of its arms holding it in place. Sableye tried to struggle free, but before it made any headway, the Energy Ball collided on its back. Next, the Psychic Pokémon discarded the Ghost type before the Wickid Pokémon.

_'Too easy,' _Ash thought at his dominance of the match. Both of his opponents Pokémon were panting heavily looking like they would drop at any second. _'Time to fin...' __**'I want to play!'**_ Ash's second voice spoke. _'Not now. I am about to finish these two off,' __**'Noo! I want to have fun too! My turn, my turn...'**_ The Ash in the outside world cringed as he gripped the top his temple.

Seizing his moment of weakness, Marcus ordered an Energy Ball Shadow Ball combination. The two made identical size balls of green and dark purple. The two attack shot forth in a spiral motion towards Mewtwo.

Sensing that their trainer was in distress, the two Legendaries took the battle into their own hands. Giratina, taking the initiative, charged head on with the combination attack. Instantly, its front claws glowed white as it activated Dragon Claw.

The two attacks were about to clash until the Shadow Ball and Energy Ball suddenly change course. The two attacks moved to the side of Giratina. A barely noticeable blue glow covered both attacks indicating that Psychic was used. The Dragon Claw neared as both Pokémon waited for unconsciousness.

"Sableye grab Shiftry and use Detect," its trainer pleaded. Opening its eyes to the command, the Darkness Pokémon raced over towards its friend as its gem like eyes glowed blue. Sableye barely managed to get a hold of Shiftry before side stepping the Dragon Claw. The force of said attack left deep grooves into the field.

Sighing in relief, Marcus look back at his opponent's Pokémon to see what they had in store next. His eyes nearly bulged out as he said the two attacks he ordered before sent directly back at his own Pokémon. "Use Detect again!" he shouted out. Knowing the chances of continually success is low, he relieved only on his luck.

Sableye was able to jump over the Shadow Ball before it crashed into the ground. The Energy Ball trailed the two Pokémon giving no opportunity for Sableye to dodge. Right as the Energy Ball was about to collide into the two, Shiftry used one of its leaf like hands to deflect the attack. The attack continued until it hit Giratina. The Dragon Type roared in frustration before launching an Hyper Beam at the two.

Marcus looked over to Ash to see that he was still not paying attention to the match. _'Perfect, better take this chance as those two don't seem to be able to work together well,'_ he thought. "Sableye take the Hyper Beam and then use Night Shade, Shiftry attack the other Pokémon," he ordered as he calculated his plan.

Just as he thought, the Hyper Beam went straight through the Ghost type as the Wickid Pokémon went directly at the Genetic Pokémon.

Mewtwo continuously tried to use Psychic on the Dark type as it near ever closer. Shiftry gathered energy in its hands as it shrugged of the Psychic attacks. Shiftry jumped into the air with the Energy Ball overhead aimed at Mewtwo. Mewtwo summoned its own sphere attack going to take the attack head on. The two were about to collide until a new voice was heard on the field.

"Mewtwo dodge," came a cheery voice. At those words, Mewtwo backed off the use of Aura Sphere and jumped backwards. Shiftry continued downwards with the Energy Ball exploding once contact was made with the ground.

At the same time, Sableye charged up its Night Shade before fire the multi-colored beam at Giratina. Unable to dodge, the giant Pokémon took the hit head on crash onto the field. Ash's smile never left his face as all the Pokémon went back to their respect side. The only Pokémon to seem not winded at all was the mysterious 'Mewtwo' as the others gather their breaths.

_'Okay time for a new plan,'_ Ash thought as he looked over the field. His smile only grew brighter as the plan made its way to his head. "Giratina take to the skies above Marcus's Pokémon!" he shouted.

The opposing trainer only took a few moment to shake off the change in personalities of his opponent before he also initialed a command. "Shiftry, Sableye shoot down Giratina with Leaf Storm and Night Shade!" On those words, both Pokémon looked skyward before firing off their respective attacks.

"Okay my turn! Mewtwo use Gravity," the ebony-haired trainer said in glee. The Psychic-types eyes lit up blue as the wind around the stadium began to pick up. Suddenly, the air felt heavier with every breath they took, their limbs started to feel like lead, and finally every living thing in the stadium was brought to their knees by the forces of Mewtwo's Gravity attack.

From his downed position, Marcus tried to look over towards his Pokémon. His Pokémon were in the same spot as him as he noticed a shadow growing bigger onto of them. Straining his neck, he got a glimpse of something he wished he did not. Both the Leaf Storm and Night Shade attack were heading back down to the senders with Giratina and a charged up Dragon Claw.

Marcus tried to warn his Pokémon, but the only thing that came out were heaves as the intensify gravity took away his breath.

Before he knew it, two craters filled with his Pokémon laid beside the Dragon/Ghost-type, with both unconscious. The gravity levels soon returned to normal as the referee made for the fifteen-minute break.

Ash, unable to contain his excitement, rushed over towards his friends as he picked up Pikachu. "What do you think Pikachu?" he questioned the electric mouse.

The two continued on with their conversation as the blunette tried to get closer to Mewtwo. _'Okay Dawn, no need to be scared. Ash seems to trust it, so you can too,' _she tried to convince herself as only a few inches separated the two.

The larger Pokémon stared down on the girl as she entered its personal space. Swallowing down all her fear, she went to greet it. "Hi, my name is Dawn," she said trying not to stutter. To her, the only thing that seemed to happen was that Mewtwo's glared intensify.

Dawn was about to make another attempt, but Brock managed to pull her aside in time. "Dawn," the ex-Gym Leader whispered to her. "Mewtwo doesn't like humans too much. So please don't try to talk to it unless spoken too." Dawn was about to make a rebuke, but she caught the look in Brock's eyes and held her tongue.

On the other side of the field, Marcus watched his opponent from his bench. _'I can't understand this guy. First, he makes fun of me, and then blows it off as nothing. In addition, his battle style changed during the match. Who is this Ash Ketchum?' _he thought as his hands stroke the fur of both his electric types.

"Hey Giratina, help me out for a bit," came Ash's cheery voice. Heeding to the command, the Renegade Pokémon lowered its, head for Ash to climb. Once the trainer was on, Giratina lifted its head to let Ash climb into the stadium. Most people were in awe at the control the trainer had over the legendary Pokémon.

Paying no attention to the people around him, Ash continued to search through the crowd for his target. Finally, his eyes locked onto a group of four. Deciding not to waste time, Ash rushed up to the group.

"What do we do? The lead twerp is heading this way," a frighten purple haired vendor announced to the group.

"Dis might be trouble," the smallest of the group said putting in his two cents.

The female of the group launched her fist into the heads of her companions to shut them up. "Don't worry about it, just act natural. The twerps have never been able to see through our disguise before," she said trying to come their fear with rationality. Her words were soon second by a "Wob~buffet" and "Mime~mimemine."

As their fears were disperse, Ash appeared before them. "Hey Team Rocket, I..." was all he could say before Meowth silenced him with his paw as the others hauled him away. Once they thought they were out of earshot did the four put him down.

"Twerp please don't sell us out," Jessie was the first to speak as all of them were on their knees begging to him.

"We promise we won't steal any other your Pokémon today if you let us off the hook," James said soon followed by his Mime Jr.

"We need de money. We'll do anyding you ask," Meowth finished off their begging.

Confusion was written all over Ash's face as he looked at the trio. "I'm just hungry," he finally said to the group.

Team Rocket's faces brighten at what they heard. "Okay, you heard the twerp! All you can eat free of charge," Jessie said trying to bribe the Pokémon Master in training.

Ash's face suddenly changed from confused to happy as he claimed all of their food before heading back to the field.

Jessie's face suddenly dropped as she noticed that all of their food and profits were now in the hands of Ash. Her teammates could only watch as Ash disappeared. After an awkward silence, James was the first to speak. "At least it's better than going to jail," was all he could say.

"We're so fired," was all Meowth could say.

Then as a group, Team Rocket darted away from the stadium while shouting, "Team Rocket running off again!"

"Did I just hear Team Rocket?" the co-ordinator asked no one as she kept her attention on Ash who looked like he was trying to break the speed eating record. Brock on the other hand just wanted to know where all the money came from.

Most the people in the room stood stun at the appearance of one of their greatest creations obeying the person that the boss wanted. The boss on the other hand, grin seemed to begin to split his face in half.

"B-b-but I thought Mewtwo went missing," one of the colleagues stuttered out. The others were too stun to make any comments on the situations.

Their boss abruptly stood up, scaring most of attendance. "I think I need to make a few calls now," was all that they heard before he disappeared into the hallways.

Back on the screen, the Finals was about to wrap up as both trainers were down to their last two Pokémon.

On Marcus side, a Garchomp and a black colored Dragonair stood before Ash's legendaries. All the Pokémon look worst then their ware as every person knew the end was about to come.

"I can't believe it folks," the MC shouted for the crowd at the stadium and home could hear. "Ash's Giratina and Mewtwo seem to be unstoppable as they tear their way through each of Marcus's Pokémon. Then Marcus's Spirtomb sacrifices itself with a Memento lowering the strongest Pokémon on the field, Mewtwo, to the same conditions as the others. Now, it looks like each trainer is preparing for their final move," he tried to say in one breath.

Down on the field, Ash was having another internal struggle between himself. _**'I want to wish the battle,' **__'Shut up! I'm trying to calculate the perf...,' __**'Blah, Blah, Blah. Just strike first. Everything is so complicated with you,'**__ 'That your problem you don't take all the variables,' __'Bothersome both of you,'_ was his final thought before Ash's eyes cycled through colors until it landed on gray.

"I forfeit," were the words that shook the stadium.


End file.
